


Hatchin' Up Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Maybe other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically baby penguins.





	1. Intro

Robin was born small and grew up small. Dark brown eyes. She's reckless and sporty. She's considered fragile due to her small size, much to her annoyance. Robin will get paranoid if anyone says the word small, assuming they're talking about her. Some head feathers sticking out.

Sharp-Dark blue eyes. He has weak muscles. He always tells the truth and gets sad when he thinks about how he'll never be strong like his family. He's a bit of a cry baby due to this. Short. Neat fathers with only one sticking out on his head

Ninja has Dark blue eyes and a fighting spirit that cannot be contained. She loves to fight, comes up with insane conspiracy theories. Milk is the only thing that can get her to sleep. She's an early bird. Short. Feathers practically curling

-

Anna-Brown eyes. Quick to judge and Protective. Tall. Messy feathers

-

Krystal-Blue eyes. Trusting, Excitable. Rubs her head when confused. She likes reading (don't ask how she learned to read). Dislikes Bad smells, Being too hot, Bright sunlight. Fears Heights. She really wants to play Mini Golf and become the best at it. Short. Always neat feathers.

Tuxedo has sky blue eyes. It is unknown where he got his rebellious behavior. He has the accent, tries to avoid being out of the HQ, but protective over his sister. He was hatched first. But he does share the fear of badgers with his dad. Tall. Messy head feathers in front, almost covering his face

-

Carla-Dark blue eyes. Has a lot of common with Sharp (As in she's weak too) so they spend a lot of time together. The oldest. Laid-back and a bit crazy like her dad. She doesn't speak a lot but is always up to exploding anything. She likes listening to music and drawing. Short. Out of place feathers.

Iris-Light blue eyes. Middle child. Smart and gentle. She really likes her uncle Kowalski and Private. Often over-eats, Daydreams frequently. She likes listening to music. Dislikes Heavy rain, Itchy eyes, Being tickled, People. She's very smart like Anna but is insecure because she's nothing like her father. Upon meeting her, the zoo expects her to be like her dad. Short. Every feather is out of place and spreads half of the morning smoothing them down except for a few curling right.

"I have a high IQ, I sleep with a stuffed animal Uncle Private got me and Uncle Skipper says I often go into Lala Land. ...How do I fit into this family?"

Lenny-Light blue eyes. The youngest. Fun-loving and Strategic-as in how to cause any sort of chaos. Rubs his head when confused and often overeats. Likes Dancing, Sweets. Dislikes Heavy rain, Being touched by strangers, Feeling tired, King Julien. Loves horror movies. Tall. Feathers cover his left eye.


	2. Calander

Anna looks at the calendar from every angle.

Krystal runs up. "Have...wait you haven't destroyed it yet?"

"Are we really getting rid of it just to get out of Uncle Skipper's training?" 

Tuxedo rubs his eyes, "I know he wants us to toughen up, but it is Sunday."

"Ah, right, the day of rest, no working." Anna shoves it into her built paper shredder that was only made for the calendar.

Iris speeds up the stairs and jumps, pulling the extra calendar down. "Alright, let's get to work before they come back. Remember we have to hide the evidence too."

-

"Okay, so where are we even going to bring them?" Krystal asks, looking at the bunches of paper in her flippers.

"To the incinerator, it's either in Uncle Kowalski's lab or downstairs somewhere." Iris grabs as much as she can. "Just be on the watch for Robin and Ninja, they enjoy the training."

-

"Calendars don't just disappear! Especially the extra one!" Skipper was yelling while the 6 kids played Go Fish. 

"Ninja," Anna started, keeping her eyes on her cards, "if you are altering the rules as we play, I'm not scared to use this screwdriver."

Ninja smiles, "Nah, it's Robin this time."

Robin hits her younger sister on the side. "Don't give away my cover!"

Anna suddenly tackles her, wielding her screwdriver. "STOP CHEATING YOU PIECE OF DNA!"

Kowalski and Skipper had to separate the two.

**The base has caverned in stairs and there are rooms for the kids. Which I lessened down because that's too much. So there's only 9 now, the others aren't present due to no place in the story for them. And the mothers are dead, as far as the kids are concerned, they don't remember their moms. I just wanted drabbles and short stories around them and their dads. But I wanted them to biologically related so yeah.**


	3. Incorrect Quotes 1

Ninja: there is no "I" in team, but there is one in "pizza"

Robin: ...so you're not going to share

Ninja: I am not going to share

-

Ninja: I'm a confident driver

Robin: you nearly ran over Tux last week

Ninja: confidently

-

Iris: how do you feel about children?

Anna: uh, they're okay, I guess. I mean, if I saw one, I wouldn't throw a rock at them

Iris: why would you throw a rock at a child?

Anna: I just said I wouldn't


	4. Incorrect Quotes 2

Private: I think I'm gonna have to limit Krystal's time with Ninja.

Skipper: Why?

Private: All she does is teach her how to use new pop culture phrases and it's-

Krystal: Rise and grind, my dudes. Let's eat today's ass!

Private: See??

-

Tux: If the opposite of pro is con

Tux: And the opposite of progress is congress

Tux: Then the opposite of constitution is-

Anna: Let me stop you right there

-

Iris: Are you drunk?

Ninja: Only on adventure

Ninja:

Ninja: and gin. And vodka. And bourbon. And gin

-

Iris: What is Carla to you?

Sharp: The reason I wake up every morning

Carla, earlier that morning, barging into Sharp's room while blasting music: WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

-

Carla: I've always been scared of the zombie apocalypse

Anna: Zombies eat brains, you're definitely safe

-

Rico: Where on earth where you last night, Iris?!

Iris: I was at a party smoking weed

Lenny, with a mouthful of chips: Don't lie, you were in your lab you fucking nerd

-

Lenny: When will the clown sightings happen again? That was fun.

Robin: Look in a mirror and they can start today.

-

Sharp: Careful.

Ninja: Careful's my middle name.

Sharp: I know your middle name. I wish it was "Careful".

-

Robin: I'm small, but I be knowing.

Anna: You don't even "be knowing" what the top shelf looks like.

-

Anna: Did you separate the egg yolks from the egg whites?

Tux: Yep! Here are the whites. I put the other part in the sink.

Anna: Those aren't the whites! Those are the shells!

Tux: And what color ARE they, Miss. Know It All?

-

Iris: The invention of fishnet stockings? Oh, funny

story behind that...

-FLASHBACK-

_Robin: Girls, help me! I got caught in the fish net!_

_Anna: Is it just me, or is Robin looking a little... hot?_

_Iris: No, Robin is definitely being hot right now_

_(NO they are not all cousins, the four penguins aren't related, I just might need to cut down on the uncles to make it believable)_

_-_

Sharp: Ok, so let's talk about the emotions you're feeling right now.

Robin: Stabbing.

Sharp: Stabbing isn't really an emotion, it's more of an activity. See, an emotion is more of a feeling.

Robin: Well, maybe I feel stabby.

-

Carla: How's your life?

Anna: Like everybody else's, subject to entropy, decay, and eventual death. Thank you for asking.

-

Lenny: You always see the worst in people.

Anna: That's because people are the worst.

-

Robin: [Referring to bullies] You need them to think that you're stronger than you actually are.

Krystal: Is that what you do?

Robin: Me? Oh, no. My power is no illusion. I can demolish you.

-

Ninja: We're lost

Krystal: Lost? As in "where the heck are we?"

Ninja: We're not totally lost. We're still in the city.

Krystal: You said this was a shortcut.

Ninja: It is a shortcut! Look how fast we got lost!

-

Anna: What would you do for a Klondike bar?

Sharp: I'd give out hugs!

Ninja: I'd give you a flower!

Tux: I would make a pun, much as I would hate it

Robin: I'd kill someone for a Klondike bar

Anna: Robin no


End file.
